Sua Culpa
by Kiah chan
Summary: Tenten sofre com o término de seu namoro e o melhor amigo resolveu ajudá-la, trazendo em mãos uma caixa de bombons e toda a boa vontade possível -Itachi x Tenten- -U.A- -Resposta ao 'Torneio Love is Blind'-


****

Sua Culpa

_By Kiah chan_

_Betado por YKT_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Todos os direitos autorais são de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Alerta: **Esta fanfic é uma (Oh!) Itachi x Tenten. Não gostou _mesmo (não está a fim nem de dar uma chance para a pobrezinha?)_? Então volte para o Fanfiction e procure outra para ler, okay? Kiah chan agradece 8D

* * *

"Eu acho que tudo pode se encerrar por aqui.".

O tempo frio agravava o estado de espírito daquele homem de olhos claros. A garota morena, que olhava pacientemente para ele, levou um susto com o que ele havia dito. "O que você quer dizer, Neji?".

"Que é melhor terminarmos tudo.".

Os olhos dela teimavam em tentar encontrar algum brilho nos dele que lhe denunciasse que Neji estava apenas lhe pregando alguma peça.

Mas ela não achou nada.

E quando o ponteiro do relógio pareceu receber mais impulso, visto a rapidez em que os minutos passavam, Tenten resolveu deixar o cômodo sem pronunciar nada.

Porque sabia que, durante esse tempo, Neji havia adquirido o costume de entender o silêncio dos outros. Principalmente o dela.

Ele entendia que Tenten havia _concordado._

-

-

"Tenten?".

A caixa eletrônica acusava mais de cinqüenta mensagens. Todas suplicantes e sufocantes, implorando para que ela deixasse seu apartamento e voltasse a pensar racionalmente sobre sua vida. _Recomece!,_ elas diziam, mas aquilo parecia mais hipócrita que qualquer outra coisa.

Nesta chamada, ela resolveu atender.

Estava descalça como de costume, e seus pés pareciam se arrastar pelo piso gelado. Foi até a sala bagunçada, esparramou-se no sofá e tirou do gancho o telefone que estava em cima da mesinha.

"Achei que não ia me ligar.".

Um riso irônico e baixo foi ouvido da outra linha. Alguns resmungos como _Você sabe que eu sempre ligo_ foram uma das poucas coisas que ela conseguiu compreender.

"Acabou com o estoque de doces daí, eu pressuponho. Quer que eu te leve mais alguns bombons?".

"Oh, seria ótimo, mas não te considerarei mais um amigo, sabia? Meu corpo realmente não agradecerá.".

"Estou me sentindo realmente mal com isso...".

"Minha casa está uma bagunça.".

"Desde que não apareça qualquer criatura mutante, eu sobreviverei.".

"Meu cabelo está lastimável...".

"Nada que o seu salário e algum cabeleireiro não possam resolver.".

"Você é um chato!"

"Eu tenho doces. Você quer ou não?".

"Tem certeza de que você não é gay?".

"Quando seu cabelo estiver apresentável, eu farei questão de te mostrar o quão gay eu sou...". A voz controlada e carregada de um tom sucintamente ácido deixava a conversa ainda mais agradável para Tenten. E como aquela sensação de relaxamento fazia falta...

Ela acabou deixando a cabeça tombar para o encosto do sofá marfim, enquanto afastava uma blusa jogada no chão com o pé. "Você realmente vai odiar aqui. Está literalmente um nojo.".

"Não vai abrir a porta?".

"Eu sabia que você já estava aqui. Como foi que o meu porteiro te deixou entrar?".

"Acho que ele gosta de mim.".

"Acho que ele é gay.".

"Acho que você deveria _mesmo_ abrir a porta...!".

"Sem pressa, preciso achar a chave.".

Arrastou-se novamente até a mesa de jantar da sala. Nem era tão grande quanto parecia na loja, mas deixava a sala com um ar mais aconchegante e até nobre.

Se ela não tivesse coberta de _porcarias,_ com certeza daria para perceber o _quão nobre_ estava o lugar.

Achou a chave do apartamento embaixo da pilha de correspondências esparramadas na extremidade da mesa.

Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por ter esquecido qual chave abria a porta de entrada. Demorou algum tempo, até que a idéia de um arrombamento surgisse em sua cabeça.

"E então?".

"Eu não sabia que você era tão apressado...". Riu depois que percebeu a situação em que estava. "Você não vai ter hora para voltar, não? Acho que estou precisando de você mais do que imagina...".

"Se você não estiver pensando em fetiches engraçados para essa noite, eu prometo que não vou fugir. Ah, eu detesto correntes.".

"Minha vizinha é uma fofoqueira de terceira, Itachi. Se você continuar falando assim, é provável que ela se assuste ou coisa parecida... Ah, e não esqueça que ela sabe o seu telefone. E o da sua mãe...".

"Como...?".

"Não me pergunte.". Interrompeu-o imediatamente, antes que alguém pudesse ouvir coisas a mais. Essa era uma das _vantagens_ de se morar em prédios antigos e pequenos. Saber da vida dos outros era sempre mais agradável que assistir à novela das sete.

Tenten virou pela enésima vez a chave na maçaneta, até que esta se rendeu e resolveu abrir. "Pronto!".

Deu espaço para que ele passasse. Os cabelos dele estavam soltos, o que raramente acontecia. A caixa de bombons vermelha estava em suas mãos e um sorriso cético e curvado denunciava o seu já irritante humor. "Você está melhor do que eu imaginei.".

"Dá logo esse chocolate.".

Itachi andou até o centro da pequena sala, onde o conjunto de sofás que contornava o cômodo e a mesinha de centro com tampa de vidro se destacava. Seu sorriso esticou ainda mais quando reparou na pilha de correspondências que estava sobre a mesa. "Ainda não cortaram a sua luz, é?".

"Não.".

"Já cortaram alguma coisa?".

"Se eu te disser que não você vai ficar desapontado?".

"Com certeza".

"Eu estou pagando as contas, Itachi-_kun_". O sufixo brincou nos lábios da menina, enquanto a mesma abria a pequena caixa com o que haveria de lhe acalmar e engordar.

Itachi simplesmente deu de ombros, abandonando o grande sorriso. Tirou uma mecha insistente de seus olhos e tentou arranjar um lugar para se sentar. "E então? O Hyuuga teve o poder de provocar o Katrina na sua casa?".

"Para você ver...".

"Já desistiu?".

Tenten colocou mais um bombom na boca e esperou que ele derretesse. Fitou o teto de sua casa, tombando a cabeça na extremidade do encosto do sofá. "Se eu não tivesse desistido, não teria gasto todo o meu bom humor.".

"E vai fazer o que agora?".

"Morrer?".

"Péssima idéia.".

Itachi voltou a sorrir como antes, sentando ao lado dela. "Você iria para o inferno, sabia?".

"Tudo bem. Acho que os demônios vão ser mais delicados que o meu _ex_.".

"Garotas gostam de esfregar na cara dos atuais sobre os _ex". _Itachi resmungou pensativo e irônico. "Eu não fico falando da atuação das minhas ex-parceiras para as atuais...".

"Aonde quer chegar, senhor eu-já-deitei-com-a-maioria-dos-seres-de-saia?".

"Tudo tem o seu lado bom, minha querida. Você poderá esfregar na cara de seu futuro atual que o seu ex era _rico, bonito e popular._" Completou as últimas palavras imitando uma garota.

Tenten sorriu antes de colocar outro bombom na boca. "E o que você achou da minha bagunça particular?".

"Nada que eu já não tenha visto antes... Não se esqueça que eu tenho um irmãozinho morando em casa. Além do humor irritante, acho que ele nunca ouviu falar de "limpeza", "ordem" e seus derivados.".

"Você vai sobreviver.".

Itachi sorriu com a afirmação da menina e murmurou um "sim" em resposta.

"E sobre a minha caixa eletrônica?".

"Ela está inteira, apesar de tudo...".

"Ela está superlotada.".

"Eu sei...".

"Quem te mandou aqui?".

"Você não acredita mesmo na bondade alheia, não?".

"Depois das justificativas do Neji, eu acabei perdendo as esperanças... Sinto muito". Retrucou, fingindo pesar. "Foi minha mãe ou alguma amiga minha?".

"Alguma amiga sua".

"E você veio por livre e espontânea pressão?".

"Eu pareço pressionado?".

"Digamos que não... Por isso perguntei.". Ela rolou os olhos, enfiando outro bombom na boca. "Eu te odeio. Você me odeia. Por isso ainda somos amigos.".

"Acho que bombons de licor te fizeram mal... Se eu soubesse que você era tão vulnerável para bebida, teria trazido alguns mais suaves". Itachi retrucou pensativo, enquanto afastava algumas embalagens de comida da mesinha de centro.

"Se eu soubesse que, naquela festa de aniversário do Neji, o Sasuke te levaria, teria ficado em casa...".

Itachi continuou sorrindo, mas fechou os olhos como se estivesse cansado. "Aposto que você sentiria falta de mim...".

"Não podemos sentir falta daquilo que não conhecemos ou temos.".

"Você acha que me possui, Tenten?". Itachi virou-se repentinamente para ela, fazendo-a derrubar a caixa quase vazia de chocolates no sofá.

"Você acha que eu sentiria sua falta, Itachi?". Respondeu no mesmo tom, aproximando seu rosto ao dele.

Os olhos do Uchiha possuíam uma profundidade evidenciada pela cor escura deles. Como um precipício... E Tenten estava caindo neles gradativamente.

"Eu acho que sim...". Sussurrou, encostando seus lábios aos dela, em um toque sutil. "Eu farei você sentir minha falta". Concluiu, voltando seus lábios ao queixo dela e afastando-se logo em seguida.

Tenten continuou estática, como se estivesse hipnotizada por ele.

O perfume amadeirado continuava provocando seu olfato, enquanto a respiração de Itachi ainda lhe fazia cócegas no rosto.

Quando se deu conta, estava sorrindo.

E Itachi, que já havia se distanciado, deixava derreter um bombom em sua boca.

"Eu não quero sentir falta de você...".

O Uchiha sorriu. "Eu sei.".

"E o que vai fazer agora?".

"Eu vim aqui preparado para suportar conversas intermináveis sobre informações nocivas à integridade do Neji e sobre suas reclamações diárias...".

"Sem hora para ir embora?".

"Sem hora pra ir embora.".

"Mas e se eu te beijar?". Provocou, enfiando na boca o último bombom.

Itachi voltou a se aproximar vagarosamente, sorrindo sarcástico, frente a ela. "Eu posso culpar os bombons, se você anunciar que é fraca a licor.".

"Eu não posso ingerir qualquer quantidade absurdamente minúscula de álcool, pois fico idiota e propícia a atacar meu _ex_-melhor amigo moreno.".

Itachi continuou sorrindo para ela, enquanto era puxado pela gola da camisa.

"Estou ansioso para ter que ouvir você esfregar na minha cara sobre as possíveis qualidades de seu _ex _que eu não tenha, Tenten.". Retrucou antes de ter seus lábios colados nos dela.

"Você mal pode esperar, Itachi...".

**FIM.**

* * *

Fanfic em resposta ao _Torneio Love is Blind. _Além de ter sido betada carinhosamente pela YKT o/ Muito obrigada, menina!

Bom, espero que tenham gostado e se divertido 8D

Beijos! :3


End file.
